Swimming With a Shark
by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: Mitch and Matt are alone together in a secluded part of Emerald Bay and they have twenty minutes to kill... Good thing Matt Brody is always prepared to have a good time! BASED ON BAYWATCH (2017) THE MOVIE! WARNING: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT! M/M, ROUGH SEX, DIRTY TALK. ENJOY!


**Warning: Mature Sexual Content!, M/M, Established Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Fluff & Humour, Dirty Talk, Water Sex**

**What can I say in my defense... I watched the movie and my dirty imagination did the rest. XD ****  
****I hope you'll enjoy the read and any feedback will be much appreciated! Have a nice day!~**

**Also, I do NOT own **_**Baywatch **_**or any of the characters! **

_**Swimming with a Shark**_

Mitch scanned the horizon, making sure everything was running smoothly. He was a celebrated lifeguard, one might even call him a hero, and there was no way he would let anyone get in harm's way while on his watch. Well, technically speaking he wasn't on watch. It was his time off but old habits died hard. He lived to protect Emerald Bay. He lowered the binoculars and took a moment to simply breathe in the fresh, sharp smell of the ocean. There was nothing quite like it and he loved it. It was ingrained in his being and the salty taste carried on the wind was as familiar to him as his mother's Christmas honey glazed ham.

He relished the warmth of the sun rays and closed his eyes for a brief second to soak it all in. When he opened them again he glanced at the other lifeguard and the sight caught him by surprise. Matt had his head tilted slightly to the side, his eyes shut and an expression of utter defenselessness as he did some soaking of his own. Mitch let his gaze run over the toned arms and legs, liking the sight very much. The younger man was sitting casually on a rock, his feet splashing absent maidenly in the heated water of the shallow rock pool.

It was at times like those, when he caught Matt by surprise without his bratty ex-Olympian macho crap defenses up, that he saw why girls and boys swooned at the sight of the man. He was handsome, no doubt about that. He was also smart but he seemed allergic to showing his intelligence. At first when he'd been saddled with the task of looking after the princess he'd seen it as some cosmic punishment but now he was glad he'd stuck it out. Matt had been a diamond in the rough and he was just now beginning to shine. Mitch couldn't help feeling a little pride. He wasn't taking all the credit but heavens knew he was owed some compensation.

'Getting a tan there princess?' Matt snapped his eyes open and gawked at Mitch as if caught red handed doing something bad.

'What? No! I was just, you know, enjoying the sunset.' A faint blush stretched across the swimmer's cheeks and Mitch felt his heart skip a beat.

'And you wonder why I call you princess…' Matt rolled his eyes but a lazy smile began stretching across his lips.

'I never wondered about that old man. You clearly have Alzheimer's and you can't remember my name. Ironic since half the world knows it.'

'I bet more than half know you since you puked on national TV.' Matt hummed. Not so long ago mentions of that particularly embarrassing chapter of his life would have sent him in a defensive rage but he learned to let go of his past. He was no longer that Matt Brody. He was better and they both knew it.

'Low blow man, low blow.'

They were silent for a moment, both men staring off into the sunset, when Matt suddenly threw off his t-shirt and jumped into the pool. At the center it was deep enough for the water to reach his chest and he submerged his head under the clear water before resurfacing and whipping his hair about, sending a spray of droplets Mitch's way. The cocky brat gave the other man a wide grin and let himself float on his back. The space was wide enough to easily accommodate two people and it was obvious Matt was offering an invitation.

'Come in old man. The water's great.' He beckoned Mitch with a crook of his finger but the other man didn't budge.

'We're supposed to take over for Summer soon. We don't have time for a soak Jersey Shore.' Matt huffed.

'Oh come on! You can chill out once in a while. The beach's nearly empty and we have a half hour before Summer's shift's over. We both know it won't take us more than ten minutes to get there so what's the hurry?'  
Mitch folded his tree trunk like arms across his chest and assumed that pose which both filled Matt with dread and desire. The dude could be scary intimidating if he wanted to but Matt knew first-hand how kind-hearted the human tank really was. Hell, he was still living in his home because of said kindness!

'And what exactly do you have in mind for the other twenty minutes?' Matt didn't miss the slight catch in the other man's voice. Oh, he had him now. Just to make sure he leaned his back against one of the smoother rocks so his pecs could be on full display.

'Oh you know. A little swim. Maybe some sun. A good fuck?' Matt grinned up at him, his usually disarming charm failing to work as effectively on Mitch as on his fangirls.

'Wow Camp Rock, you really know how to charm the pants off a guy. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?' But even as he said this Mitch began undoing the zipper of his top. Matt followed the movement hungrily, feeling a jump in his trunks at the sight of the tribal tattoos snaking around the other man's arm and across his heart. He'd never admitted it out loud but Matt Brody always had a thing for tattoos. He couldn't explain it but he was grateful this Adonis in mortal form decided to get inked.

'Fuck no but I kiss you with it and you love it. Can't lie to me captain.' Mitch sighed but smiled indulgently, the sort of soft smile he placated crying kids with, and began making his way into the water. You would think this muscle gorilla would strike fear into the little ones running around the beach but for some unfathomable reason he had the opposite effect. It was like kids sensed his innate protective nature and they flocked to him as if he were the ice-cream man.

'It's lieutenant. How many timed do we have to go over this before it gets through that thick skull of yours?' Mitch slowly closed the distance between them like a shark on the hunt until he had Matt pressed against the rock with nowhere else to go. The younger of the two looked up at him with a mock innocent look on his face and blinked his 'puppy dog' eyes.

'Oh I'm sorry sir. Does this mean you'll have to discipline me?' Mitch chuckled, his mouth inches away from Matt's. He could feel the heat radiating from the other body, the slighter build pressed up against him.

'You are one kinky princess, you know that?'

'You love it, lieutenant…'

Mitch didn't argue with that, choosing to show how much he agreed by pressing his mouth against Matt's welcoming one. Say what you will about the kid but he sure knew how to kiss. Matt wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders and used the water to lift himself enough so he could easily cross his legs around Mitch's hips. They've had sex before, pretty often actually after Summer found the love of her life one day while on the job. Little did she know when she answered the emergency call that she would fish out the woman who would turn out be her soul-mate.

It was actually Summer and C.J. who ganged up on him and told him he had feelings for the senior lifeguard. Apparently he'd been staring and everyone on the bay knew it, except for him. Matt had been shell shocked and naturally denied it at first but then he started thinking about it, like really thinking about it. Turned out that crap about a woman's intuition always being on point was right. That was some scary voodoo shit right there and Matt was fairly certain they had some sort of mystical powers in them.

Of course he delayed the inevitable for as long as possible, his spine apparently having relocated, to the point that the girls had to corner him a second time and give him a stern talking to. Matt would have liked to say they were poised and graceful like ladies should have been but what really went down was Summer slapping him upside the head and telling him to stop being a pussy, her words not his. C.J. asked if he saw Mitch running in slow motion when he gawked at him and when he'd asked why that was important they both hit him. Women were scary…

The first time they had sex was later that very same day when Matt got back to what he fondly thought of as home by now, even if it was Mitch's place and he was squatting there. He'd been running ways to confess his feelings to Mitch in his head and by the time he decided it simply couldn't be done it was nearly morning. He'd walked quietly into the house, praying that Mitch was asleep, only to be met by a fairly pissed off lifeguard. Apparently the other man had been worried and that's when they both knew. Well, Mitch wasn't a dense moron so he'd known for a while but that's when they both came out and said it.

And the real scary shit was that Summer and C.J. knew the next day! How the fuck did they do that?! Matt was convinced beyond the shadow of a doubt they were clairvoyant because they had a cake to celebrate and all. Apparently Stephanie had been instrumental in their match making as well but her strategy was to go after Mitch. Turned out she had the easiest job since the other man was secure enough to admit his feelings right off the bat unlike Matt 'lily livered' Brody. Fuck, even Ronnie helped by switching his shifts with Matt so the two men could be together more often! It was official, there was a conspiracy afoot… Well, he supposed he was grateful to them for knocking some sense into him though they could have been a bit nicer about it… Just saying.

'What the hell are you thinking about? You know you can't multitask what with your limited brain power and all.' Matt focused his attention back to the present and met Mitch's pretty brown eyes. They almost looked bronze in the fading sunlight.

'Ha ha. You're so funny I'm about to bust a gut. For your information I was thinking about how we got together.' Mitch arched an eyebrow.

'It's not like you to take a stroll down memory lane. Especially when you're in the wrong.' Matt frowned and pulled back from the other man's attempt at another kiss.

'Hold on. How was I in the wrong exactly?'

'Oh come on Brody, you can't be serious. You were pussyfooting like you had to make some life and death decision and the only reason you even figured out the obvious was because two of my best galls slapped some sense into you. Do you know how often I could have screwed your brains out had you put two and two together sooner?'

'Well excuse me for not wanting to get my heart broken…' Matt blushed and glanced away but two fingers guided his chin back around.

'Hey, I'd never hurt you. Look at me Matt. We're family and I love you.' Matt's blush got even more obvious which defied physics frankly since all his blood seemed to migrate down south. He loved it when Mitch held him. Those ridiculously strong arms made him feel safe like nothing else could.

'You do? Also, you called me by my name. Are you feeling okay?' Mitch smirked and Matt mirrored the playful gesture.

'Idiot… If your observation skills don't get better then you're going to become a liability.' Matt pressed his crotch up against Mitch, letting him know that he was growing impatient.

'We can't have that. You'd be lost without me. Now hurry up and screw my brains out before we run out of time.'

'Wow that's some serious poetry. Did Moor write that?'

'Shut up and kiss me.' Mitch did so with pleasure.

He delved into the other mouth with relish, letting his tongue scope out the terrain and map every available surface. Mat spurred him on by making little moaning noises into the kiss and rutting his hips against his. The friction was delicious and it wasn't long before Mitch moved his lips to the ex-Olympian's throat. He was tempted to leave some love bites behind but he knew the other lifeguards would give him grief and he was nice enough to spare the kid some hazing. It was all done in good humor but Mitch knew Matt was still somewhat insecure about their relationship. He could tell Matt had never been a long term relationship sort of guy so this was all unknown waters for the heart breaker. Good thing Mitch was a patient man… For now.

He moved lower, catching a perky nipple between his teeth and bit just hard enough to draw a whine out of Matt. Turned out the world champ had a thing for small amounts of pain mixed in with his pleasure. Who would have guessed the guy who ran screaming from an especially big spider was a masochist at heart. Mitch ran his tongue roughly over the sensitive bud before moving to treat the other nipple just as well.

'Fuck's sake Mitch… Stop wasting time or we'll have some awkward explaining to do….'

'Sorry to break it to you lover boy but I don't do emotionless sex. I love seeing you come undone before I even take my dick out of my shorts.' He left sporadic kisses along Matt's shoulder in between the words and was rewarded with scraping fingernails along his shoulder blades. This kitty had claws…

'I really wish I could be pissed at you but I love that too. How about this… You hurry up and do the nasty now before we get found out by some unfortunate children and I'll let you spoil me as much as you want when we get home. I'll even suck your cock the way you like it, all the way to the back of the throat. Deal?'

'You drive a hard bargain but yeah, deal.'

Matt let out a surprised yelp as Mitch lifted his body with ridiculous ease and turned him around, pressing his chest against the rock and aligning his prominent erection with the cleft of the swimmer's ass. He made quick work of the trunks, leaving Matt naked and wanting. He was glad the pool was filled with clear enough water to see right through to the sand bed because the sight of Matt's round ass raised for him was making his mouth water.

'Matt, I don't have any lubricant or a condom. Maybe we shouldn't go all the way until later?' Matt threw him a vicious glare over his shoulder and reached out with one slightly trembling hand for his discarded rucksack. Good thing it was within reach because he didn't think he had it in him to move away from that glorious dick pressed against his skin.

'Here. I'm Matt fucking Brody and I'm always prepared for a good time.' He threw a condom and a small bottle towards Mitch who caught the items in the air. After a quick glance at his hand he chuckled, for once agreeing with Matt's one-track mind.

'Scoot over on the rock so I can lift your ass above the water.' Matt did as he was told and Mitch used that superior strength of his to quite literally lift him off his feet. If it would have been anyone else Matt would have probably struggled since it was more than a little disquieting to be manhandled like that but he trusted Mitch implicitly.

'Fuck me you're strong…'

'Sweet talker.'

Mitch held Matt's lower body up with one hand, his backside at level with his abdomen, while he used the other to begin working him open. The lubricant made the whole process easy and quick and Matt was being entirely too loud if he wanted to stay hidden. Mitch supposed he couldn't fault him. He deliberately hit and rubbed against Matt's prostate with each thrust of his fingers with the intent to make him come apart at the seams. It was working like a charm.

'I'm good… Fuck Mitch… Hurry up…!' Mitch carefully settled the other man down and watched with amusement as Matt grabbed the rock for support. He let Matt catch his breath as he slipped on the condom, the process not as easy under water, before clasping the trembling hips and pulling him flush against him.

'You want this thick cock inside you princess?' Mitch couldn't help teasing a little and he rubbed his member against Matt's inner thigh.

'Yes!...' The youth was practically sobbing his words and Mitch vaguely wondered if he was a sadist at heart because the lascivious, desperate note to his tone made his dick jump.

'And is that how you ask for it? Where are your manners?' Okay, maybe he was enjoying this a little too much but it was stupid to miss a rare opportunity to mess with a pliant Matt Brody. Usually his mouth was too smart for his brain, not that Mitch disliked the verbal sparring.

'Please Mitch….! I need your cock inside me…! Please…' Matt whined and bucked his hips, managing to pull a groan from Mitch's lips.

'Alright baby, since you asked so nicely.' Mitch took a second to plant a wet kiss on Matt's expectant mouth before he guided the head of his member to the tight ring of muscles twitching wildly at the slightest touch. His careful preparations paid off and the member slid home with relative ease. Matt's groan caught in his throat as that very sensitive bundle of nerves inside him was hammered.

Mitch kept true to his end of the deal. He fucked Matt, good and hard, the sound of the water splashing around them mixing with the skin on skin contact and making an obscenely dirty cacophony. Matt had never had sex under water before and the sensation of water being pushed inside him as Mitch continued his relentless thrusting was making him shiver from head to toe. Straining the cording muscles across his arms, Matt pushed back so he could meet Mitch's determined assault. Shit, he was getting rammed and he had no idea how he was going to walk straight for the rest of the day. Matt only hoped it would be an evening without any major life and death happenings…

'Are you close princess?' Matt circled his hips, rubbing the rod inside him in all the right places and nodded vigorously. 'Good. That makes two of us.' Mitch grasped Matt's neglected member and lavished it with the attention it deserved.

'Oh god Mitch!... Don't stop…!'

'Wouldn't dream of it….'

Seconds later both of them were drawing in lung-fulls of ragged breaths as they savored the intense pleasure of their climaxes washing over their overstimulated nerves in waves. Brody wriggled under the bigger man, letting him know that he wanted to move and Mitch gave him enough space to turn around. They shared a loving, sated kiss and Mitch stared adoringly into the sea foam green eyes of his lover. He would be damned if he'd ever seen anything more beautiful in his life…

'I love you too you know.' Matt whispered the confession across Mitch's smiling lips.

'Yeah I know twinkle boy. You're very easy to read.' Matt rolled his eyes.

'And there you go ruining a perfectly romantic moment with your sass…' Mitch laughed heartily as he got out of the water and began looking for his clothes. Matt delayed for a moment, openly staring at the water running down that titanic physique but eventually he had to get a move on. They were already late…

'Summer's gonna tear us a new one… Quick, what's our excuse? I can pretend my dog died. That usually works and I can cry on cue.' Matt jogged to catch up to Mitch who was already a few steps ahead of him.

'You don't have a dog genius and she won't tear us a new one. I'll use you as a scape goat and get away scot free.'

'Some leader you are… Throwing your own man under the bus like that? That's sick dude.' Mitch didn't say anything to that, only grinned like a crocodile and ruffled Matt's hair.

'Don't worry your pretty little head. Summer will take one look at you and the way you're walking and she'll know exactly why we're late. That girl has the eyes of a hawk and the brains of an owl.'

And as usual Mitch was right. Summer took one look and Matt and rolled her eyes before letting him know in no uncertain terms that he owed her a free dinner for being late. A small price to pay for one of the best fucks of Matt Brody's life…

**Thank you for reading and I wish you a wonderful day! XD **


End file.
